


Outside Appledore

by theconsultinghobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 03, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sherlock headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultinghobbit/pseuds/theconsultinghobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 3 SPOILERS</p><p>Sherlock's decision to shoot a man was a bit more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Appledore

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just a little play with my first fanfiction writing.. It's my headcannon about the scene outside Appledore. 
> 
> I was tempted to write it more Johnlocky.. I may re-right this whole episode drenched in steamy JL... we will see.

"Oh, I’m not a villain" Magnussen smiled, "I have no evil plan. I’m a business-man, acquiring assets.." his crooked smiled becomes a snarl as he faced John "Your wife just happens to be one of them!”

John to stares straight into the light of the nearing helicopter, his face hard, trying to prevent his emotions being read by Magnussen. He is grateful that his back is to Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes dart between John and Magnussen his gaze intense, calculating.

Mycroft’s voice over the speaker is urgent. “Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, stand away from that man. Do it now”.

Magnussen looks over his shoulder, locking his eyes with Sherlock’s. He cocks his head “Sorry. No chance for you to be a hero this time, Mr Holmes.”

John’s hand is in and out of his coat pocket before Magnussen and Sherlock manage to break their gaze. Sherlock doesn't look at John. He drops his head. Sherlock doesn't need to do his research on his John. Sherlock is aware of Johns capabilities, he had displayed them on their first case together. A flicker of a smiles to cross his face..

The gun is centimeters from Magnussen’s head. John’s arm is steady, straight. John takes a deep, audible breath.

"No" Sherlock exhales, barely a whisper. He lifts his head. "No" he says again, firmly. John arm dips an inch and he meets Sherlock’s stare. A flash of confusion passes Johns determined face.

Swiftly and in one movement Sherlock takes two large paces up to John. His eyes fixed on Johns, he peels the gun from the Doctor’s grasp. His long pale finger squeezes the trigger. The bullet hits Magnussen square in the head. The gun falls to the floor and without breaking his motion, Sherlock closes his eyes and walks forward, calmly, putting distance between himself and John.

He doesn’t look back, Sherlock is heavily aware of his actions, the consequences. He knows if he looks at John now his emotional defence will weeken. No, Sherlock will not look John, into those eyes, knowing that he has broken his… his best friend’s heart, again. He winces at the thought. Shouting be heard over the sound of the helicopter, voice breaking despite his effort to sound calm, ”Get away from me, John!” He raises his hands behind his head. “Stay well back!”

John staggers backward a step, lifting his own hands to his head as he looks from the dead body in a heap, to the gun by his side, to Sherlock.. “Christ, Sherlock!”

“Stand fire!” Mycroft calls frantically over the mega phone, “STAND FIRE!”

————————


End file.
